


Somebody Special

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Ava ends up working late on Valentine's Day.





	Somebody Special

The Time Bureau Headquarters were nearly empty, and yet she was still here. If Ava was being honest, this in itself was not an unusual occurrence. There was a reason Ava was so good at her job, a reason all of her reviews said that she was committed to the Bureau above all else and willing to go the extra mile to get the job done. 

She didn’t mind working late. In fact she rather enjoyed it.

There was something peaceful about the Bureau after hours. When most everyone, other than the workaholics like Ava and the night crew, had headed home for the night. When the building was quiet, the silence seeming to echo around the empty spaces, in a way that others may have found unnerving, but to Ava were ideal working conditions. 

A time when she can hear her fingers clicking against the keys, and can focus on her paperwork and emails without anyone likely to interrupt her flow with some mundane task or request.

It was one of the few  _ perfect  _ ways to spend a Wednesday evening as far as Ava was concerned.

Which is why, someone interrupting that flow is both shocking and unwelcome. 

“Hey, Aves,” even if it is  _ Sara  _ interrupting her.

Ava sighs, stopping where she had been in the middle of typing an important email to Director Bennett, and looks up instead at where Sara stands in her office. She hadn’t even heard the time portal opening - which was an oversight on Ava’s part, something she blamed on having been so focused on her work - but she can see the  _ stolen  _ Time Courier on Sara’s wrist plain as day. 

Sara looks good as always, extremely unprofessional, wearing a white shirt so thin that Ava can see her bra through it, but still  _ good _ . Enough that Ava’s throat runs dry as she sweeps her gaze over Sara. A present. A gift. A distraction. 

One that she very much wants to indulge in.

Sara has the habit of creating that urge in her. 

But then again if Sara was  _ here  _ that either meant she was thinking the same thing or - “What did the Legends mess up this time?”

Sara wrinkles her nose. A mock insulted look on her face. “Why do you always assume my team’s messed something up?”

“Past experience has shown that your  _ team  _ has a habit of doing so,” Ava points out. 

Sara shrugs a little, “We always fix it in the end. Well… Most of the time. Eighty percent of the time.”

“That’s not exactly inspiring confidence,” Ava points out. 

Sara shrugs again, before dropping her voice to  _ that  _ tone, the one that’s dripping with innuendo. “I’m not here because of the team.”

Ava had had a feeling that she wasn’t. But hearing her say it is something else. Seeing Sara there, the greatest distraction, the one that makes her want to break  _ all  _ of the rules time and time again. It’s tempting.

Sara’s always tempting.

She looks away from Sara and back at her screen.

Where her email still awaits her. 

And the pile of paperwork that comes afterwards. 

“I can’t,” Ava says, “I promised Director Bennett that I would file the incident reports from the Yucatan incident, and then I need to-”

“You’re supposed to get off at five,” Sara says cutting her off, “I checked your schedule.”

_ That _ does something to Ava.

A warm tender feeling in her chest.

Something soft.

The fact that Sara had checked her schedule before showing up. 

“I volunteered to stay late,” Ava replies, flicking her gaze up once, briefly to catch the hint of a frown on Sara’s lips, “Nobody else wanted to, and I didn’t really have plans.” 

At least, she thought she didn’t. 

But the look Sara was giving her, almost like disappointment, the smallest hint of a pout, made Ava worry for a second that she had forgotten something. She quickly presses the shortcut on her keyboard to pull up her schedule, but there was nothing on there, nothing out of the ordinary scheduled for February 14th. 

“Babe, come on leave it for tomorrow, you can be a little less of a workaholic just once. Let’s get out of here.”

“I really just need to-”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Sara says, cutting her off. 

As if that is all that mattered.

As if Ava isn’t very aware of that fact.

It was actually why she had volunteered to be the one to work late, as she always did on Valentine’s Day and well… Any other holiday. She never had any family to visit, not in this century, and her inability to keep a stable relationship had meant that Valentine’s Day had never been very important to her.

Until well… 

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Sara replies, not upset, not teasing, just a small quirk of her eyebrows from where she stands across from Ava’s desk.

Sara, who was her well…

Whatever this was.

They weren’t labelling it yet, not properly.

Ava not ready to rush things and run the risk of losing them.

And Sara, being just well,  _ Sara. _

But they were something. They made out in Sara’s office, they’d had sex on  _ multiple occasions _ , and just this past weekend Sara had spent a whole day sitting on Ava’s couch critiquing her chose in sitcoms and pizza toppings. 

They were something. 

Which meant that maybe her plan to work late and distract herself from the loneliness of the day, hadn’t been the best plan after all. Especially when there was an option not to be so lonely.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Ava says, again.

Even though Sara had just said those words a moment before.

Even though it was obvious now.

Even though she’s technically known this whole time, somewhere deep inside of herself. 

“And you’re my,” Ava starts, then stops, “My  _ Sara _ .” 

Sara’s lips quirk up into a smile. Easy and open, and oh does that do things to Ava’s heart, the fluttering in her chest that always seems to start up when Sara is around. The one that brings up the familiar uncertainty that she will mess this up just like she’s messed up so many other relationships in the past. The voice in the back of her head that insists that she’s not meant for good things, even when the best thing she’s ever known is standing right across from her and not even mad.

Despite the fact that Ava had forgotten about Valentine’s Day.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sara says, once more, that smile still there on her lips.

This time Ava doesn’t insist that she has work to do.

This time Ava closes her laptop, shutting it without even bothering to save what she was working on, without finishing an email that had seemed so important a moment ago.

Because it wasn’t important.

Not today.

Not now.

Not with Sara right there waiting for her.

Not when it was Valentine’s Day and for the first time in years she had a reason to celebrate. 

“You’re right, I can finish this tomorrow,” Ava says, “Tonight I’m all yours.” 

“You know,” Sara replies, a smirk on her lips, “I do like the sound of  _ all mine _ .” 


End file.
